Talk:Story and History/@comment-166.70.79.222-20140628094231
It says that the Lotus and the Tenno sided with the Sentients at the end of the old war, but after reading all the information i can find, i dont think that's true. In Mag Prime's codex, it speaks of a "blue alien sun", which means that there is likely another solar system besides the one where Warframe takes place. (The sun in-game is pretty clearly orange.) What I personally think happened, is that the orokin race is actually the descendants of human life, or atleast one faction of humans, and that they had already expanded throughout the solar system, and were preparing to explore into another solar system. They bult a largeer solar rail (The Outer Terminus) and set out into the second system, this one being the blue star mentioned earlier. As they explored this system, they encountered a race of beings completely different than their own (the Sentients) and tried to make contact. This diplomatic contact clearly failed, leading to the old war. After much fighting, the sentients had gained the upper hand, and the orokin, in an act of desperation, created the tenno, and their warframes. (this was told in Excalibur's codex entry.) The tenno, in their warframes, and under the guiding hand of the Lotus (which i believe is an orginization created, or possibly adapted, to guide the Tenno) created a significant dent in the sentients advance, but they still couldnt gain enough advantage to win the war, and so the Lotus, doing what they must to end the war once and for all, destroyed the Outer Terminus. with the only bridge between the two systems gone, the sentients had been cut off from the Orokin. the war was over, but the Orokin were likely very unhappy with the methods which had ended it. the Orokin would put on a celebration, honoring the war's end, but i believe that the Lotus feared they would rebuild the rail, and try again. this is where we come to The Stalker's Codex entry. The Lotus knew the war would not end if the Orokin sought revenge, and thus the Orokin had to be destroyed as well. And so, the Tenno and the Lotus came to be known as betrayers, and what was left of the Orokin empire collapsed, with solar rails falling into disrepair, and planets cut off from eachother. The survivors adapted the Orokin technology, some in different ways than others. What eventually became the Grineer, trapped on Earth, used what they could of the orokin genetic manipulation technology to preserve themselves, and this soon became their way of life, but little did they know that it would lead to their deterioration over the years. The Corpus, trapped further out, on Neptune, used the technology to advance themselves after the collapse, eventually coming to worship it and those who created it. They started repairing the solar rails, and eventually made contact with the grineer, among others. The Tenno went into cryostasis, and the Lotus remained in the shadows, watching the system, and waiting until the Tenno were needed to preserve the balance once again. This is all just my theory, of course. it's only things that i've pieced together, from information found in-game, and from stuff that people have said in the streams and on the forums. Edit after reading through it all, i realized that i didnt even figure out how the technocyte virus fits in... my theory needs work...